


¿Garfield? ¿Geoff?

by I_Am_Momo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock nunca recuerda el nombre de Lestrade y John, harto, le pregunta. La respuesta no le convence y la busca en Lestrade. Acabará sabiendo algo que no se esperaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Garfield? ¿Geoff?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hatsherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/gifts).



John dejó una taza de té frente a Sherlock y se sentó en su butaca. Sherlock levantó la vista del microscopio e hizo un gesto de razón.

—Tenía yo razón —dijo sonriente —. Llama a Garfield. Es positivo, que detenga a esa Streeper de nombre “Caramelo”.

—Greg —corrigió John mientras cogía su teléfono.

Sherlock entró al salón bebiendo de su taza de té, se sentó frente a John y alzó una ceja.

—¿Uh? —preguntó sin entender.

—Greg. Es Greg Lestrade —le dijo John y suspiró —. En serio, llevas trabajando con él más años de los que me conoces a mí. ¿Cómo es posible que no sepas su nombre? —preguntó mirándole con seriedad.

Sherlock bajó la mirada hacia su taza de té y se encogió de hombros.

—No es importante.

John ladeó la cabeza y arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Cómo que no es importante? Es tu amigo —le recriminó.

—No es importante —repitió Sherlock antes de beberse un gran trago de té.

—Pero el nombre de Sally te lo sabes, y seguro que ella es mucho menos importante que Greg.

Sherlock suspiró y se levantó.

—Simplemente lo borré de mi disco duro —dijo en voz baja antes de meterse en su habitación.

John se volvió para mirar la puerta con curiosidad. Sherlock no respondiendo a una pregunta y marchándose sin más. Curioso. En ese momento sonó su móvil.

 _“Sherlock tenía razón. Cómo siempre. ¡Díselo!”_ GL

John sonrió y se mordió el labio. Esa era su oportunidad.

 _“Genial. ¿Te apetece unas pintas? Podemos celebrarlo”_ JW

 _“Me has leído la mente. Vamos donde siempre”_ GL

John sonrió, cogió la chaqueta y salió apresuradamente de la casa. Podía preguntarle a Greg. Tenía la suficiente confianza con él como para poder hacerlo.

Cuando llegó al pub, Greg ya estaba sentado en un taburete con dos pintas y unas alitas de pollo picantes.

—¡Hola! —exclamó John emocionado —. Que atento, siempre trayendo buena comida —dijo ilusionado.

—Para ahorrar tiempo, ya sabes —dijo Greg sonriendo —. Y además el Manchester acaba de marcar un gol. Invito yo a la primera ronda —dijo feliz.

John le dio un apretón de manos y se sentó al lado en otro taburete.

—¿Todo bien con la streeper? —preguntó John con curiosidad.

—Oh sí. Intentó ligar conmigo y con Donnovan pero no consiguió nada y logramos detenerla —dijo el inspector sonriente —. Sigo preguntándome cómo es posible de que Sherlock averiguara eso solo por el tipo de purpurina. O sea, ¿cuánta gente usa purpurina en este país?

—Creo que mucha menos de la que piensas —dijo John.

Greg asintió un poco y se bebió su copa.

—Sherlock sigue sin acordarse de su nombre, por cierto —dijo el rubio como si tal cosa —. Hoy te ha llamado Garfield.

—Oh. Mi sueño es ser un gato —ironizó Greg.

—Conociéndote desde hace tanto me resulta extraño que no sepa tu nombre. Es decir. Es un nombre común —dijo John mientras cogía su alita.

—Eh… Sus motivos tendrá —dijo con seriedad mientras comía.

—Dijo que lo olvidó, que no lo veía importante —explicó John.

Greg rió con ironía.

—Ya sé cuánto puede importarle alguien que no sea él a Sherlock —dijo Greg enfadado.

—Veo que pasó algo entre los dos —comentó John —. ¿Puedo saber el qué? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Pregúntale a él. Se acordará —le dijo respondió Greg.

—No va a responder y lo sabes, por favor solo quiero saber porque el finge no acordarse de su nombre y porque te ves tan afectado.

Greg suspiró, se rascó la sien y tomó aire.

* **Flash Back** *

Después de tres días seguidos investigando en un caso, Greg estaba deseoso de llegar a su casa y dormir por lo menos durante un día seguido así que se puso la bufanda y el abrigo y salió de Scotland Yard, en la puerta estaba Sherlock esperando a que pasara un taxi.

—Oh, ¡hola Sherlock! —saludó Greg emocionado —. De nuevo enhorabuena —le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa apretándole el hombro.

Sherlock sonrió un poco y asintió.

—El mejor caso en el que he estado. ¿Lo normal sería celebrarlo ahora? —preguntó.

Greg rió. Sherlock parecía tan mono cuando se ponía sociable.

—Si quieres claro, estaría bien.

—Vamos a mi casa entonces, odio los pubs —dijo alzando el brazo.

Un taxi se paró frente a ellos y ambos se sentaron en la parte trasera.

—Así que odias los pubs… —comentó Greg rozando con los dedos las pierna de Sherlock.

—Todo lleno de gente, música, humo artificial —dijo con tono aburrido —. No. No es lo mío. Por eso siempre suelo tener cervezas en casa.

Sherlock movió la manos por su pierna, encontrándose la mano de Greg. El inspector iba a apartarla avergonzado pero Sherlock la cogió y la dejó entre sus muslos.

—Así que… —dijo Greg sorprendido mirando la mano y luego mirando a Sherlock.

—Se considera un tipo de celebración, ¿no? —dijo mirándole con una ceja alzada.

Greg se mordió el labio y asintió.

—Perfectamente válida, sí.

Sherlock asintió y se mantuvo tranquilo, mirando al frente mientras el taxista conducía. Greg movió la mano ligeramente por el interior del muslo hasta la entrepierna de este, apretó un poco la zona y la apartó cuando escuchó a Sherlock suspirar.

Cuando llegaron a Baker, Greg salió el primero y miró la puerta impaciente pero Sherlock se estaba tomando todo el tiempo del mundo para pagar al conductor y luego abrir la puerta.

—Hay cervezas en la nevera, coge dos —le dijo Sherlock mientras dejaba su bufanda en el perchero.

Greg estaba ligeramente molesto, pero dejó su abrigo y cogió dos cervezas de la nevera antes de regresar al salón. Sherlock estaba sentado en su asiento, así que Greg le entregó uno de los botellines y se sentó enfrente.

—Espero que el próximo caso sea así de interesante —dijo Sherlock sonriente antes de empezar a beber.

—Ya bueno —susurró Greg —. A mí me gustaría dormir un poco durante el caso. Me has tenido despierto tres días seguidos, ¿eres consciente?

—No me digas que te has cansado en algún momento, ¡ha sido frenético! —exclamó Sherlock emocionado.

—No, si no digo que no fuera emocionante. Pero al menos media hora de sueño no hubiese estado mal… —comentó.

—Ah… Así que estás cansado, no tienes fuerzas… —susurró Sherlock.

Greg se sonrojó y apartó la vista un poco.

—No he querido decir eso, ¡y lo sabes! –exclamó.

Sherlock rió y bebió un poco más de su botellín, lo dejó en el suelo y sonrió.

—Vamos a mi habitación, anda —dijo dirigiéndose hacia ella.

Greg le dio un trago más a su cerveza antes de seguirle. Sherlock se estaba desabotonando la camisa así que Greg se acercó a él y le besó el cuello. Puso las manos sobre las de Sherlock y le sustituyó,

—Me gusta desnudar… —susurró contra el oído de Sherlock.

El detective suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Durante unos cuantos minutos se estuvieron desnudando mutuamente, besando allá donde la piel era expuesta.

Cuando se quedaron en calzoncillos, Greg empujó con cuidado a Sherlock en la cama y se subió a horcajadas suyas, le cogió por las manos y le besó en los labios mientras se frotaba contra él.

—Mmm… —susurró Sherlock antes de abrir los ojos —. Fóllame ya —le suplicó.

—Oh, ¿qué prisa hay? —preguntó Greg divertido antes de morderle el cuello

Sherlock alzó las caderas y rozó su erección contra la de Greg, arrancándole un gemido de sorpresa.

—Esa es la prisa que hay —le dijo.

Greg suspiró y le besó de nuevo en los labios.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo… —murmuró —. ¿Tienes condones y lubricante?

—En el cajón…. —respondió Sherlock mientras se quitaba los calzoncillos y se los quitaba a Greg.

El policía suspiró aliviado cuando su erección estuvo libre y besó a Sherlock a modo de agradecimiento. Sacó un botecito de lubricante y condones del primer cajón, se echó un poco en la mano y presionó la entrada de Sherlock con el pulgar, haciéndole ronronear.

—Uh… ¿Siempre eres el pasivo? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Es la mejor posición —susurró.

Greg sonrió y le mordió el labio ligeramente antes de meter el dedo índice. Sherlock era increíblemente elástico y aunque gruñía Greg tardó muy poco tiempo en dilatarle, se puso el preservativo y se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas.

—¿Estás listo?

Sherlock estaba sonrojado, y muy sudado, se puso bocabajo y subió las rodillas hasta su pecho.

—Hazlo ya, joder…

—¿Alguien está impaciente? —preguntó Greg contra su nuca.

—No te pongas chulo que me masturbo y te quedas sin nada —susurró.

Greg rió y le besó el cuello, le cogió por las caderas y comenzó a penetrarle con lentitud. Sherlock gruñó y alzó un poco la cabeza para poder mirarle por lo que Greg aprovechó para besarle.

—Dios… —susurró el inspector contra los labios del detective.

Este sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

—Adelante… —dijo besándole —. Muévete. Te tengo cogido —le dijo antes de morderle el labio inferior.

Greg gimió y comenzó a moverse, el ruido al chocar y los gemidos de Sherlock le volvían loco y solo pudo aumentar el ritmo, golpeando la próstata cada vez que le penetraba.

—Más… Más rápido —dijo Sherlock con tono de súplica.

Greg se incorporó un poco, apoyó las rodillas en la cama y cogió la cintura de Sherlock con firmeza para poder embestirle con toda la fuerza y rapidez que podía. A cada golpe el glande chocaba la próstata, haciéndoles gemir al unísono.

—G… Greg… —gimió Sherlock en alto antes de correrse contra la cama.

El inspector aumento un poco el ritmo y le siguió al poco tiempo, cayendo a su lado rendido.

Sherlock suspiró profundamente y se tendió bocarriba en la cama. Sonriendo como un idiota al techo.

—Dios… —murmuró.

A su lado, Greg se había quitado el preservativo y lo había dejado en la mesita antes de cerrar los ojos y tomar aire.

—Eso ha sido increíble —dijo antes de reírse con suavidad.

Sherlock también se rió y miró de reojo a Greg. No esperándose que el policía se colocara de costado y le besara con cariño el hombro y el pecho. Sherlock pensó que tendría ganas de más pero no, Greg solo le acariciaba el pecho con delicadeza mientras le besaba con ternura.

—La próxima vez podríamos tener una cena por lo menos, ya sabes —le dijo sonriendo.

Sherlock se quedó callado, concentrado en sus pensamientos hasta que se levantó repentinamente.

—Vete —le dijo.

Greg alzó una ceja sorprendido.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Qué te vayas. Si lo que quieres es una relación te has equivocado de persona. Yo no tengo relaciones románticas y mucho menos con la gente con la que trabajo. Así que vete.

—No puedes… No puedes ir en serio —murmuró Greg sorprendido.

—Que te vayas —pidió de nuevo Sherlock antes de meterse en el baño y cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

Greg se quedó en silencio mirando la puerta, una mano invisible le apretó el estómago y notó como le faltaba el aire. Aún así sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía, se visitó y se fue a casa.

 ***Fin del Flash Back** *

—¿Te acostaste con él? —exclamó John haciendo que varias personas se volvieran.

Greg suspiró, estaba pálido y muy alicaído pero asintió.

—¿Y querías una relación o algo con él? ¿Esperabas eso después de acostarte con él sin ningún tipo de cita? —preguntó.

Greg sacó su móvil y envió un mensaje antes de volvérselo a guardar.

—John… Estuvimos tirándonos los trastos desde que nos conocimos seis meses antes. Quedábamos a tomar algo, caricias tontas, algún que otro pico como quien no quiere la cosa… Tardé mucho en superarlo y aún me afecta.

John tragó saliva y se terminó lo que quedaba de su pinta.

—¿Y no lo volviste a intentar…? —preguntó.

Greg negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

—Entendí lo que decía, quizás para Sherlock no sea una buena idea trabajar con quien te acuestas —dijo encogiéndose de hombros —. Supongo que elegí al Holmes equivocado. Me voy a casa.

John se despidió con la cabeza, algo confundido y vio como Greg salía del bar y se metía en un coche negro que se encontraba fuera. Antes de que alguien cerrara la puerta pudo ver como Mycroft envolvía con sus brazos a Greg y le daba un cariñoso beso en los labios.

Esperaba que Greg tardara mucho en darse cuenta de ahora Sherlock sí que tenía una relación con el hombre con el que trabajaba.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias! De verdad Hatsherlocked necesitaba esto, ¡una idea nueva! ¡Clara! ¡Cuqui! ¡Algo que me levantara un pelín los ánimos! Gracias muchas de verdad ^^


End file.
